Night
by Iisjah
Summary: Hi there. It's my first fanfic, so don't be rude. Poem. Abaut Vegeta. Short. (but it's a poem, ne?). In the 2 chap I'm posting scool fics guide.
1. Night

Authors notes: My first fanfic. Hope you like it. Kinda short but it's a poem, ne? And IF you are bothered by my spelling or/and gramatical mistakes hear this. I am from a country named Poland , And in Poland we speak one of the hardest language in the world. (Poland is east to Germany^^) And before I learnt english I had to spend hours and hours on polish lessons learning all gramatical rules ( Did you know that we have some letters that only differences are that where you put them - like you put one of them in front of that and that and this letter and so on - pretty mixed huh?) And I saw people do many many more gram. mistakes than me (ex. Switching the names of the characters)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Dragon Ball Z. Akira does. But when i'll be older I'll buy it from him.(Veggie-can will be mine)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
  
  
Lonelines.  
  
  
  
I've suffered enough.  
  
  
  
But why it can't stop.  
  
  
  
I'm a Saiya-jin no Ouji.  
  
  
  
I was not destinied to be a a outcast.  
  
  
  
With nothing more than a name.  
  
  
  
I was not destinied to be a slave.  
  
  
  
Even now, when he is dead, I still fell him.  
  
  
  
I am still haunted by my past.  
  
  
  
WHEN WILL IT STOP!  
  
  
  
I want it to stop...  
  
  
  
I hate being myself.  
  
  
  
I hate being the last.  
  
  
  
Kakarotto doesn't count.  
  
  
  
He is an Earthling more than a Saiya-jin.  
  
  
  
I hate being myself.  
  
  
  
I OUGHT TO, SHOULD DIE WITH MY PEOPLE!  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
  
  
So peaceful.  
  
  
  
I've always liked darkness of the night.  
  
  
  
There no one could see me.  
  
  
  
No one could see, as few as there where, my breakups.  
  
  
  
Night.  
  
  
  
The only time where I could still see my home planet.  
  
  
  
VEJITASEI!  
  
  
  
Vejitasei...  
  
  
  
How would I want to see your sunsets.  
  
  
  
Your moons.  
  
  
  
Everything.  
  
  
  
I want to stop this.  
  
  
  
But i know that I can't.  
  
  
  
I'm not a coward.  
  
  
  
I WILL NOT END IT HERE!  
  
  
  
I must live with my past.  
  
  
  
Forever...  
  
  
  
  
  
And I want REVIEWS. (or I'll make you my servant to the end of the days) 


	2. School fics guide

Ok. First list. Some of this fics may not been completed. (remember many will come after this first list)  
  
  
  
* Stange New Developments; High School Style by Veggie-girl  
  
B/V get together in high school, Yamcha bashing  
  
Dragon Ball Z - R - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 7 - Words: 16846  
  
Ok. This one is your tippical B/V get together highschool fic.  
  
But it's well writen.  
  
6/10  
  
  
  
*. Behind Closed Doors by Shinisin  
  
Not your usual school-fic. The gang are ordinary people, but they keep their usual lives. *WARNING: Child Abuse*  
  
Dragon Ball Z - R - English - Angst/Drama - Chapters: 2 - Words: 1360  
  
Now. This is soooooooooo cool fic. A must read.  
  
10/10  
  
  
  
*. Only by vegetalover  
  
An A/U fic about a rigid highschool student,Vegeta, who never really loved someone until, Bulma came into his life.  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG - English - Romance - Chapters: 10 - Words: 7641  
  
7/10  
  
  
  
*. DBZ at Meredith High School by Princess-Leiah  
  
. Ok, it's an A/U V/B get together. They're teenagers in highschool. They may be a little bit OOC but please, it is a ff and and A/U...so use your imagination. Also, there's a sequel to this one, so please look it up in my user's id info.  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 1 - Words: 14783  
  
Well writen. Interesting plot. yadda yadda yadda You must now for yourself.  
  
8/10  
  
  
  
*DBZ at Meredith High School...2 by Princess-Leiah  
  
Here it is!! The Sequel! This time the gang's going to....'Camp?! the characters may be OOC but it's an A/U, fanfiction and they're in High School, so don't expect Vegeta to be a killer!!  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 17 - Words: 24008  
  
Just like in the last. The sequel.  
  
8/10  
  
  
  
*. The pain of love by Jin-chan  
  
Vegeta's in high school and he has a buch of issues  
  
Dragon Ball Z - R - English - Romance/Suspense - Chapters: 8 - Words: 7122  
  
Good. Fresh idea. Veggie's a Goth. You gonna like that. Wait for new chappies to come.  
  
8.5/10  
  
  
  
*Love on the Slopes by Zenyu  
  
"Z Gang" in high school... school takes a field trip to a ski resort. That's the best way I can sum it up for ya. It starts out w/ B/V, K/18, and G/CC together  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance/Drama - Chapters: 3 - Words: 3751  
  
7.5/10  
  
  
  
*The tail that caught my eyes by sayin Bulma  
  
A/U about V/B amd K/C and the twist is that bulma and ChiChi are also sayins it is durring the senior year of hightschool. Also Vegeta is a little different i think that he should be a little nicer so he is nice  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 6149  
  
6.5/10  
  
*. Cause I Can by Bored Sick Little Genius  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, a Highschool, and me with a computer equals...You can figure it out, for I is a Genius.  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 6 - Words: 6826  
  
Good writen, interesting fic.  
  
7.5/10  
  
  
  
*. DBZ goes to... dun dun dun HIGH SCHOOL by The Dragonball Fairy  
  
anoter one of those fics with DBZ in high school mine's A funny and yet slightly romantic fic about DBZ in high school, mainly B/V  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 7 - Words: 5631  
  
  
  
Oki. This one is really funny,and worth reading.  
  
8/10  
  
*The Time and Place for Everything by Vegea Kalorale  
  
This is an A/U story about Vegeta, Goku and a couple others in college. Vegeta has a sister.(watch out. If you don't like it don't read.- Veggie's lover)  
  
Dragon Ball Z - PG - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 23 - Words: 43966  
  
Characters are veryy OOC.  
  
6.5/10  
  
*Who says we're too young to love? by Princess Panchii  
  
Bulma and Vegeta A/U Romance fic, they're in highschool and Goku, Chichi, 18,and Krillen are trying to hook 'em up.  
  
Dragon Ball Z - R - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 17 - Words: 95085  
  
8/10  
  
*High School Trouble by Princess Vegeta  
  
Vegeta is sent to Earth to escape Frieza, he now has to go to high school, what will happen? Will his father come looking for him, or will he be killed by the hands of Frieza? Strange twists.  
  
Dragon Ball Z - R - English - Action/Adventure/Angst - Chapters: 5 - Words: 4998  
  
A great fanfic. Not entairly concerned on shool.  
  
8.5/10  
  
*. Adolescence by Toshiro-chan  
  
My first fic--some of the DBZ cast is in High School(senior year). It's mostly for humor purposes yet it has a little romance; generally with B/V!  
  
PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 2333  
  
Interesting. At last Veggie is new in scool.  
  
7.5/10  
  
*School by Thunder  
  
Take our guys and make them 17, put them in a school they live in for a year, and see whats gonna happen... BV, CG, JK, and LT staring alot of other well known DBZ Characters^_^  
  
PG-13 - English - Romance/Humor - Chapters: 7 - Words: 10476  
  
6.5/10 


	3. an annoucement

This isn't really a chapter. It's only a reminder that you should review. Common. Without them life sucks. So please review! ^-^ 


End file.
